


In Reverie

by softcharles (tohzier)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, College AU, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohzier/pseuds/softcharles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik lead peaceful lives, dutifully studying away to earn their majors. Everything is calm and routine, down to their sleep cycles and coffee dates. That is, until Raven decides she wants to play the activist...<br/>(oops mine's the shortest in the collection lmao that's what i get for writing this at the last minute)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: in between

**Author's Note:**

> hey all!! sorry this entry is so small (i literally wrote this all yesterday yikes) but i am excited to be submitting this year ^-^ i hope this fills the prompt well enough, and i do plan on adding to this and turning it into a bigger fic, so if you like, stay tuned for more!!!  
> i did my best to make sure charles was a happy little clam (that is of course, not counting his usual Erik Problems) and want to continue writing him having a nice peaceful life (bc he deserves it!!!)  
> thank u all for creating this challenge! here's to writing and happy lil professors <3

 “Why is it that after all these years, you still have such trouble getting yourself to the right place at the right time?”

 “Oh hush Erik, it’s not my fault those damn elevators are so bloody slow. We wouldn’t even be having this conversation if you were there to speed things up-”

 “You know I’ve got class on the other end of campus.”

 “Yes, yes, you come from the opposite direction, so that gives you no right to _complain_.” Charles cut off Erik’s smirk with a glare.

 “Come on, we’re going to be late.” Books under arm, Erik set off down the hall with Charles in tow, who still seemed a bit flustered. “My teasing hasn’t upset you this much, has it?”

 “No, no. It’s just my last lab. The professor was being irredeemably infuriating. I’m afraid I’m still quite livid.”

 “Is that the one who claims mutants aren’t real?” Erik asked as they turned the corner, nearing the doorway to their lecture hall.

 “And the moon landing, and Vietnam. Yes. The fucking conspiracist crackpot.” Charles huffed. They made their way to their usual seats: front row, furthest left, closest to the door. Erik in the last seat and Charles parked next to him. Charles threw the brakes upon arrival as Erik sat down and began perusing his bag for his notebook.

 “I don’t know why you don’t just drop the course, Charles.”

 “Required class for my major. Only professor who teaches it.”

 “You can’t get it waived?”

 “I already tried that three weeks ago.”

 “Oh.”

 The two fell silent as the teacher called the class to attention. It went well enough; despite being a GED requirement, this particular English course was a favorite to Charles, and Erik liked the teacher enough to enjoy the somewhat dry material. When the class ended an hour and twenty minutes later, Charles quickly packed his things as Erik went up to hand in their in-class write-ups. Accepting them with a smile, their professor dismissed them for the day, holding back any students who were not yet finished.

 After gathering his bag as well, Erik turned to Charles. “The usual, then?”

 “As quickly as possible, dear friend. I fear if I don’t get some tea in me this irritation won’t end until Wednesday.”

 “Which, coincidentally, only gives you a day before you have the beast again.”

 “God, don’t remind me.” Charles scrubbed a hand down his face with a groan as Erik grabbed the handles of his chair and began to steer him from the room. “Speaking of which, I would love for you and Hank to help me with some of the homework I’ve just been assigned.”

 “You might want to solely enlist Hank in that. You know I never got past Anatomy.” Erik said as Charles went to press the call button for the elevator.

 “Normally I would, but it’s data collection. I need at least two test subjects.”

 “And what sort of experiment would you be using me for?” Erik said low in his ear as the elevator doors opened.

 “Certainly nothing you would like to see me experimenting with Hank as well.” Charles quipped, wheeling forward into the elevator and turning around without waiting for Erik. He stepped in just before the door closed.

 “You would be surprised.” He said casually with a shrug.

 “... You cheeky son of a bitch.” Charles smiled up at him as the elevator began its descent. Erik leaned down to steal a quick kiss, resting one hand on the armrest of the chair to balance his weight, the other to gently cup Charles’s cheek.

 “You know, you could use your powers to make the elevator go faster.” Charles said once they parted.

 “Suddenly, I don’t so much mind the pace.” Erik grinned, to which Charles responded with an eyeroll as they kissed again.

 Such was their routine. College life, as predicted, had indeed turned out to be a time of self discovery. Charles and his good friend Hank had settled in as roommates swiftly after graduation, and after meeting Erik through mutual classes and mutant support groups, the three became inseparable friends. Well, ‘just friends’ at first, anyways. It barely took a few weeks before secret kisses shared in elevators and deserted lecture halls became commonplace for Charles and Erik. Telling Hank had been a gamble, but after what he had caught them doing in the apartment, well.. an explanation was warranted. Erik suggested that Charles make him forget the ordeal, but Charles knew the likelihood of their being caught again was high, and that Hank would be upset to find more and more of his memory missing as time went on. So the truth was out, but thankfully, Hank was uncharacteristically understanding for 1973.

 “You’d think they could spare the time for some maintenance on these things.” Charles commented as the doors creaked open when the elevator reached the ground floor.

 “Yes, but could they spare the funding?” Erik mused, stepping out ahead of him and surveying their surroundings subconsciously. Erik always liked to know exactly who was around.

 “If they can afford new fountain structures in every commons on campus, then yes, they can spare it.”

 “Touche.”

 The two moved through campus at an amiable pace, making casual conversation about their current literary analysis assignment. Soon they came to the edge of the college, where it met up with the downtown shopping district. After waiting for the light to clear, they crossed a block and continued on to their favorite cafe they frequented after classes. It was a Thursday, which meant pastries would be half off, and it was Erik’s day to buy.

 “I still find it egregious that a person of my financial status needs someone to buy my own scones, and on half-price day nonetheless.” Charles complained as Erik handed him his blueberry, collecting his caramel-toffee along with the change.

 “You pay my rent. It’s the least I can do.”

 “Yes, but-”

 “I also got your tea. They’re brewing a fresh pot now, so it’ll be a minute.”

 “... I’ve got refills.” Charles muttered as they sat at their table. It was one of the few seats in the small cafe that were accessible to Charles, and there was a silent agreement between patrons and staff that this table be vacant should Charles arrive. He did come at the same times, on the same days, every week, so everyone knew when to expect him. Mondays, at eight A.M., for his weekly pick-me-up (the only time he would drink coffee, which he would NEVER admit to Erik, and which he has the staff sworn to secrecy about), Tuesdays and Wednesdays during his lunchbreak (Tuesdays with Erik, Wednesdays without, he had an architecture class then), and Thursday afternoons, every single one, after the two are done with classes for the day. Pastries and other food items are half-priced on these days, and Erik always pays, because Charles definitely pays all the other times, and nearly every date the two go on. But Erik always insists he buys on these little Thursday rituals of theirs. (And he has, in fact, made it plain to the staff that they would find themselves killed by their own coffee machines before they would be allowed to sell Charles a half-priced muffin, no matter what he offered them.)

 After situating themselves and Erik’s trip to the kiosk to doctor his coffee, (one sugar packet and a liberal squirt of honey, much to Charles’s constant confusion) the red-headed young barista Sean delivers Charles’s tea with a smile. Sean has been working in the cafe nearly as long as Charles has been a patron, and Charles never fails to tip the boy heavily for his flawless service. Usually, Charles would attempt to make small talk, but Erik tends to be a source of fear in Sean’s life, so Charles lets him go without pressing conversation. Sure enough, Charles can feel the waves of relief radiating off him as he leaves Erik’s presence once more.

 “You know I think that poor boy is truly terrified of you.” Charles nodded towards Sean at the bar, who was making an attempt to hide behind the other barista, Moira.

 “What makes you say that?” Erik took a drink before setting his cup down.

 “You don’t have to be telepathic to read body language, Erik.”

 “Not everyone is as perceptive as you.”

 “Thank God for that, otherwise we would have been found out by now.” Charles joked, reaching to take a sip of his tea. Unexpectedly, Erik’s face clouded.

 “Charles…” He started in a low, warning tone.

 “Have I said something wrong?” He dropped his volume to match Erik’s.

 “No, no, it isn’t that.” He shook his head in protest. “You don’t think… Anyone could notice, could they?”

 “Oh, Erik, no, I was just joking with you.” Charles longed to reach out and take the man’s hand, so he used the pretense of setting down his drink to brush their fingers together comfortingly. “We’ve nothing to fear.”

 “Actually, I could list a great many things.”

 “I know you could.” Charles sighed, leaning back again. “But let’s not dwell on them. Please?” Charles shot Erik The Look then, knowing it nearly always got him what he wanted. Erik gave in, showing his resignation by turning back to his half-eaten scone.

 “Do you have any plans for this evening?” Erik finally said after a few silent moments.

 “I’ve still got to make headway on my dissertation.”

 “I thought that wasn’t due for another few weeks.”

 “It’s quite a bit of work.”

 “Even so-”

 “Even _so_ , I have to put more time into it today. And if Hank is home I would like to get started on my lab work.”

 “That’s fine.”

 “Why do you ask?”

 “Ask what?”

 “What my plans are.”

 “Well, I was wondering if you were feeling up to going out with me.”

 “If I could get a reasonable amount of work accomplished without developing the worst migraine of the century. Where did you have in mind?”

 “There’s a- well, there’s going to be a rally-”

 “Oh God Erik, not this again.”

 “Hear me out Charles. It’s a non-violent protest outside of town hall. All it is is a small campout in hopes a news crew will show up so we can get some media coverage. Plenty of people we know will be there-”

 “Oh really, like who?”

 “Logan, Anna, Kitty… I’ve invited Hank… Um, Raven will be there-”

 “You roped my sister into this?” Charles nearly spat his tea out.

 “She’s the one who told me about it!”

 “Erik, she’s a teenager, she shouldn’t be at- at _rallies_!”

 “Charles, lower your voice, we’re indoors.” Erik held up his hands in surrender, but shushed Charles in urgency. “Like I said, it’s a non-violent protest, and it was _organized_ by kids her age. Some of her classmates planned it.”

 Charles stared down into his tea with a sigh. He remained that way, one hand clutched around the paper cup, the other in a fist on the table, fingers working in idle agitation. After some time, he released the tension in his shoulders with an exhale.

 “I suppose we have to go then. I couldn’t live with myself if Raven went to one of these things without one of us there to watch over her.”

 “I could go by myself-”

 “No offense, but you’re exactly the kind of demonstrator I’m scared for her being around.” He said with a small, wry laugh.

 “You’re sure we can go?” Erik looked at him concerned, but only just so.

 “Yes. I’m sure.” Charles heaved his final sigh. “When is it?” He asked after taking another sip of tea.

 “We’re supposed to meet in the parking lot behind town hall at seven thirty.”

 Charles nodded, still not looking directly at Erik. They sat in silence, finishing their food and drinks, as Charles dutifully planned out their evening. Erik was well aware he was doing this. Every day was ordered for Charles, and whenever a wrench was thrown in his timetable, he spent a while retreating into his mind to craft a plan around it. Erik didn’t mind; he was very much a man for little conversation, and waited patiently for Charles to begin speaking again when he was ready.

 Once their drinks had reached the dregs, Charles began talking without looking up.

 “I’ll try not to be in a bitter mood tonight.”

 “You don’t owe me that-”

 “No, I owe Raven. It would crush her to know how much I disapproved of these… events.”

 “You know, your opposition really doesn’t make sense-”

 “We’re not starting this again.” Charles held up a hand to silence him. “Let’s just have a nice night, okay? I’ll try to be more open-minded.” He tapped his head with a mock smile.

 “That shouldn’t be too hard for you.” Erik smirked, picking up Charles’s empty cup and his own. “Off home?”

 “Presently.” Charles smiled, a true, genuine, warm Charles Xavier smile at Erik before bending to pick up his bag.

 As they exited the shop, bellies full and headed to an apartment they both called home, Erik couldn’t help a small, peaceful smile. This was a routine he could really get used to.  


	2. Chapter 2

  "You don't have to worry about me Charles, I told you already, no one's  _burning_ anything-"

  "Raven, I know. You can't keep me from being concerned. I'm just coming to keep an eye on you and Erik."

  "He's the one you should focus on. All I'm doing is holding a sign and pacing back and forth."

  "And what does this sign say?" He tried not to sound condescending, he really did, but he couldn't help the tone of his voice so deeply colored by stress.

  "It  _says_ 'we won't be extorted any longer'. Not the most violent slogan, right?"

  "You're right, it's not, but why extortion as your banner topic?"

  "You haven't been reading the papers lately, have you." Raven's tone on the other end of the line shifted, hinting at something underneath her playful demeanor. Charles shifted the phone where it rested in the crook of his shoulder before setting down his pencil and picking it up with his hand. 

  "As per usual, I have not. What have you read?"

  "I'm surprised Erik hasn't told you about it already." Charles shot a glance at Erik where he was sitting on the couch, dinner plate in hand and no doubt listening in to their conversation. 

  "I'm surprised he hasn't either." Charles said pointedly, making sure Erik caught his glance. He shot Charles a look of confusion, to which he responded with a gentle pulse of  _wait_ as he looked back down at the work in front of him. "Did something happen?"

  "More like happened. The media's been all over it. Some scientist big-shot at NASA was discovered using illegally obtained mutant DNA for his research. He was fired for it awhile ago, actually, but they swept it under the rug and the story didn't come out until today."

  "Why did it take so long?" He asked, concern and trepidation growing as she continued to speak, growing more serious with each development. He could tell without looking that Erik felt the same way. 

  "Like I said, government cover-up. Happened in the early sixties. But this morning, one of the mutants who's DNA the guy was using came forward about it. Said this kind of thing's been happening to mutants in government positions for a long time."

  Charles sighed in agitation, resting his head on his knuckles at the bridge of his nose. "That's..."

  "Not the worst of it." Raven hurriedly interrupted him. "The kid who it was happening to told the whole story. Said he signed on to help with a 'big secret project' right out of high school. Thought he was getting the biggest break of his life. Wanted to be an astro-physicist. Thought he was getting the hands-on experience he needed. But when it came time to begin the work, he found out what the guy was  _really_ up to, and tried to bail. Scientist guy, someone named Sharpe or Shaw or something like that, told him if he ever wanted to be successful, he had to cooperate. That's when he started taking blood from the kid."

  Charles leaned back in his chair, gripping the phone tightly, with a pit growing in his stomach. He could feel waves of tension and curiosity coming from Erik, so he gave him an apologetic look to stave him off. Raven took his silence as permission to continue. "So, in light of the news, we decided to go with a bit of a different approach to our protest tonight, thus the extortion quote."

  "I understand the angle. I.. I'm so sorry Raven, this must be upsetting for you to learn about."

  "To be quite honest, I wasn't surprised. I knew it was only a matter of time before we heard about bullshit like this going down. Alex is the one who's really pissed. He's been angry-yelling the whole meeting."

  "Is that where you are now?"

  "Yeah, I'm using the library's phone."

  "And have you and your friends gotten anything to eat?" 

  "Darwin just ordered a pizza. We're working on signs right now."

  "Alright, well... Erik and I will be meeting you all at seven thirty. Hank still isn't home yet, but if he decides to go, I'm sure he'll be with us."

  "Okay. Well, I've gotta go. I think Alex and Angel are at it again. See you tonight!" 

  Sure enough, Charles heard the telltale sounds of Alex's distant yelling before the click of the line, telling him Raven had hung up the phone before he could respond. He heaved a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding in as he placed the phone back onto the receiver. 

  "What was that about?" Erik normally would have made some sort of attempt to appear uncaring and aloof in the face of hidden information, as he always did, but when it came to Charles, any unknown stressor needed to become known and dealt with immediately. 

  After a few deep breaths, Charles managed to look up at Erik, who had stood from the couch and began to walk over to Charles's work desk. 

  "I take it you haven't picked up the paper today."

  "Haven't gotten to it yet, but I bought a copy this morning."

  "Read it." He managed cryptically, before reaching down to wheel himself backwards. He still hadn't eaten his dinner, and suddenly very much felt the need to. Something had to stop the growing emptiness in his stomach. 

  "Why can't you just explain it to me?" Erik said, nearly reaching out with his powers to stop Charles's movement before remembering himself and how much Charles hated that. 

  "I really would rather not repeat it. It's quite upsetting." At that, Erik turned back to their coffee table to retrieve the paper he had left there that morning. A quick glance at the headline made him run cold with shock. 

  As Charles busied himself in the kitchen with reheating his takeout, Erik read the article once, then a second time, eventually sitting down on the couch once more. He would never admit it was the weakness in his knees that made him need to. Once Charles returned, food in lap and drink in hand, Erik looked up from the paper, jaw set.

  "This is what Raven was telling you about?"

  "Seems to be the motivation behind her 'extortion' slogan." He said solemnly as he placed his cup on a coaster on the table. "Will you hold this, darling?" He added quietly, extending his plate to Erik, who took it without a word. He remained silent as Charles transferred himself onto the couch, settling in before reaching for his plate again. "Thank you."

  "... This is unacceptable." Erik said, all quiet rage, after a long pause. Charles swallowed solemnly. "Charles, this is... this is utter fucking  _bullshit_."

  He managed a small nod before speaking softly. "Yes. Yes, it is."

  "How are you- how are you not pissed off about this?" Erik stood then, waving his hands around him in contained movements. It was the precursor to the dam breaking, Charles had learned, when Erik moved like this. 

  "I am very angry Erik, honestly-"

  "Then why aren't you showing it? Why don't you ever react to  _anything_?"

  "I do, Erik, please-"

  "That mutant was your  _sister's_ age when this happened to him. Would it not upset you to see the same happen to her?" 

  Charles glared up at Erik with a dark look, setting his plate down on the table barely touched. "I'd thank you not to bring my sister into this."

  "At least your sister gives a fuck." Erik spat flippantly under his breath. 

  "Are you really accusing me of being uncaring?" Charles felt his voice rising, the same bubble of anger roiling in his gut and his throat that he always had when Erik reached this point in the argument. It always came down to this: Charles doing his best to remain calm in the face of adversity, and Erik maintaining it was because Charles had no feelings or empathy towards the rest of mutant kind. They'd been around this circle time and time again, Erik arguing hate fueled action as the only combatant towards prejudice, and Charles adamantly stating that peace would come with time and co-habitation. He silently cursed Raven for bringing another piece of fuel to their never-ending fire, but he knew it wasn't her fault. She didn't make humans do awful things to mutants. 

  "I'm not  _accusing_ you of anything Charles, I'm stating a fact. You just don't have it in you to care about our kind as a whole, do you? You know I love you Charles, but you've always been selfish. You can't possibly understand what the rest of us go through, and you've never even attempted to."

  "Remind me how I'm incapable of understanding." Charles said, pure anger coloring his voice, his words coming out much harsher and louder than he would have liked. He would have liked to not have said them at all, not taken another jab at the sleeping monster that was the rage of Erik Lehnsherr, but he couldn't let Erik berate him like that without fighting back. The other man looked almost taken aback by the response. It wasn't unlike Charles to yell back; they'd had their fair share of screaming matches. It took a moment for Charles to realize that the look on Erik's face wasn't surprise at Charles, but rather shock at his own lack of a retort. 

  Sensing that he had temporarily diffused Erik's anger, Charles took the opportunity to play his best hand at sympathy. 

  "You know I am fully comprehensive of the situation we're in. You think I haven't experienced discrimination? I'm a mutant, disabled, and gay Erik. I think I do understand how it feels to be marginalized."

  "Yes, but-"

  "I know how angry this makes you love, I really do, but outrage and violence will not help our cause at all. Tonight is a perfect night for the protest, which I'm sure will now garner attention in the wake of this news. Let's just go to it and move forward from there. We don't have to yell and scream and get in everyone's faces. We've just got to calmly address the situation and work towards a solution with the humans."

  Erik sat down again, anger ebbing away as he sighed. "... We'll move forward from there." He muttered, more to himself than Charles. 

  "Yes. We will." Charles reached over to touch the hair beginning to curl near the base of Erik's ear, gently running his finger over the skin just below. Erik leaned into his touch, slowly at first, before nearly plopping his whole torso onto Charles as he nestled his head on his shoulder. Charles wrapped an arm around Erik, the other coming up to gently card fingers through his hair. He dropped a kiss on the top of Erik's head before resting his head on the back of the couch. He very much wanted to go to sleep, but his food still sat half eaten and Hank had not even come back from his last class yet, meaning it could barely be six thirty. With a deep breath he gently squeezed at Erik's shoulders. "Up. I've got to finish eating." 

  "Sorry." Erik paused on his way back up to kiss Charles's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

  "I'm surprised you didn't dig out the old tee shirts." Charles snorted as they locked up the front door of the apartment.

  "I could if you'd like me to." Erik shot back a cheeky grin, pocketing the key. Hank turned an absolutely record-breaking shade of pink and pivoted to walk down the hall. They were lucky enough to have a unit on the first floor, and many days Charles rejoiced in the ability to avoid the elevator traffic. Now he was only glad poor Hank wouldn't have to be stuck in a small metal box with them. Being stuck in a small metal box with Erik had it's own merits of fear for Hank; having an added layer of secondhand embarrassment at Erik's terrible come-ons was a whole other affair.

  "I thought I told you to burn them." He rejoined instead, trying to steer the conversation into the more appropriate before they reached civilization.

  "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I like to keep you guessing." 

  There was no purpose in pointing out how easy it would be for Charles to learn the truth. 

  The trio fell into a silence, travelling with it through the lobby and onto the street. Hank's mind was buzzing with speculation about the lab work he was doing earlier, and apparently a good book (a novel? Hank McCoy wasting time on a novel?) waiting for him later, but there was an underlying current of curiosity there, no doubt about the rally they were en route to. This was the first one Hank would attend, to Charles's best knowledge. He hadn't seemed interested in the event at all until he'd heard it was to be hosted by Raven and her friends. He then feigned a nonchalant change of heart and decided to go.

  Huh. Interesting. 

  Erik's mind was quietly buzzing, fairly similar to it's usual state, but Charles could tell he was making an extra effort to remain calm. The news from that morning had affected him deeply. Charles could see the weight of it seeping through the cracks in his mind into the softer parts of him. Erik hated nothing more than the mistreatment of mutants,  _especially_ children. He knew deep down Erik's blood had to be boiling with rage, but for Charles's sake, he was keeping it at bay. 

  Now, as it always has been, the question was for how long.

  They reached the rendezvous parking lot about ten minutes before they were due to arrive. Charles spotted Raven and her friends immediately, all surrounding Darwin's ancient van that appeared to be filled with picket signs. There was already a crowd of nearly forty people, and as Charles gleaned from a quick pre-cursory search of the minds around him, more were due to come. No one was secretly gearing up for a fight or planting a bomb, so already he was feeling much more at ease.

  As they neared Raven's group, she spotted them and came running for a hug. (Charles first, of course) The usual gang followed, Darwin giving polite handshakes and genuine smiles, Angel acknowledging politely but coldly, Alex lumping them all together with a single nod. Behind them came Sean, much to both Charles and Erik's surprise.

  "Sean, I didn't know you'd be here. Didn't peg you as a rally kind of man." Charles said with a smile as they shook hands, Sean returning it and then glancing at Erik nervously. 

  "Well, actually, I helped plan this one. I just transferred to Westchester High and joined the MRC this month. Alex needed a second for the planning committee so... Here I am." 

  "Told you it was the kids." Erik muttered under his breath, leaning towards Charles.

  "Well I'm very excited to be a part of your event.' Charles pointedly ignored him.

  "Don't bullshit them, you didn't want to come." Raven rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "You hate these things."

  "Normally, I do, yes, because they're quite loud and very difficult to navigate. But I am here to support you and your friends. That's more important to me than fighting off a headache."

  "We're glad you're here, the more's the better." Sean supplied, finally donning a sheepish grin.

  Raven and Hank fell into some not-so-easy conversation, and Sean and Alex were whisked away to begin organizing the crowd. Angel and Darwin began passing out signs from the van, and before they knew it the protest was being led double-file around the front of Westchester town hall.

  "Doing alright?" Erik asked quietly, shooting Charles a glance before looking forward again.

  "The noise isn't too bad yet, so I think it might go okay for awhile."

  "Crowd getting to you?"

  "About as much as usual."

  "Tell me if it gets worse."

  "You'll be the first."

 

***

 

  "In some ways I think this could have gone better." Erik said dryly, as Alex was shoved shoulder-first into the cop car. 

  Charles glanced up at him, hair still dripping.

  "You think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!! sorry i havent updated this in literal years but i finally got some inspo for something maybe resembling a plot sooooo prepare for actual updates on this shit! i'm gonna come back and revisit this chapter, make it a little better/longer but i'm waaaay too tired to do that right now, so u guys get this. tomorrow (?) i'll update and hopefully you guys will enjoy some of the rally drama i've got cooked up for u <3 thanks for wasting ur time on my garbage writing k bye


End file.
